The present invention relates to an industrial truck with operating assembly comprising an operating lever and a method for operating such an industrial truck.
Numerous different concepts and approaches are known for operating and controlling industrial trucks. For example, a control element for an industrial truck is known from DE 10 2013 012 176 that has two operating levers and at least one switch arranged therebetween. The operating levers are each designed for a bi-axial movement and are spatially separate from each other such that the fingers of a hand positioned between the levers can actuate the operating levers without grasping, and can actuate the at least one switch between the operating levers.
DE 10 2005 000 633 A1 has disclosed providing vibration in the control element and/or the driver's seat as feedback for vehicle states and/or vehicle information. This is haptic feedback of vehicle states and/or vehicle information. When the control element is embodied as a joystick, there is reliable and direct feedback of vehicle states and/or vehicle information by electromagnets generating vibrations, or an electric motor interacting with an unbalanced mass.
Control elements designed as a joystick are known from DE 10 2014 103 988 A1 for controlling commercial vehicles, machines, work functions of commercial vehicles or construction machines and attachments. The use of force feedback is also known for the joysticks. Force feedback is mechanical feedback which is normally achieved by coupled torque of an electric motor with the assistance of a gear unit. Different technical embodiments of the actuating lever of the joystick are known for implementing force feedback.
The objective of the invention is to provide an industrial truck and method to operate it that is equipped with very simple means for intuitive and reliable operation.